powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 7: Angry! Daigo's in Big Trouble
is the seventh episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. This is the first appearance of Pteragordon and the Ovirappoo Zyudenchi. Synopsis Daigo remembers that he had left his father's letter and all of his stuff behind on Gabutyra's island, while the Debo Monster Debo Yakigonte causes the other Kyoryugers to fight each other. Plot At the Spirit Base, Daigo creates a cartoon drawing of the Kyoryugers, Zyudenryu, and Deboth Army to serve as a diagram for their mission. Ian notices the pendant's similarity to the artifact he and Shiro looked for, talking Daigo into letting him look at it. Remembering the letter he father gave him is in book bag, Daigo realizes he left it back on the island as Torin takes him to get it. Later, while researching the pendant, Ian finds Debo Yakigonte as he calls the other Kyoryugers to aid him. However, having counted on their arrival as part of Dogold's plan, Debo Yakigonte creates copies of Kyoryu Black, Kyoryu Blue, Kyoryu Green, and Kyoryu Pink to turn the team on each other when they split ways to find him. Taking advantage of their lack of teamwork, Dogold attacks the Kyoryugers before Debo Yakigonte joins the fray. At the same time, after finding his father's farewell letter, Daigo finds himself facing Chaos and is restrained as the fiend tries to blast him. But at the last second, Torin arrives and sends Daigo to once more engage his mortal enemy. Finding the others arguing among themselves, Daigo falls for Debo Yakigonte's trap as he has a Zorima pose as Ian to destroy his pendant to incite Daigo's rage to completely break the team up. However, to the Debo Monster's shock, Daigo is unable to get mad as Debo Yakigonte accidentally exposes himself with Ian destroying his fake. With the team now back in synch and Debo Yakigonte's scheme revealed, the Kyoryugers defeat the Debo Monster. Back the island, Torin and Chaos's battle reaches its conclusion when the former learns the latter used Debo Yakigonte as a distraction in order to break the seal to release the Zyudenryu Pteragordon to serve him. Worried of the turn of events, Torin sends Gabutyra to form Kyoryuzin to battle the enlarged Debo Yakigonte and the Dogold copy he created from a Giant Zorima. Using the Ovirappoo Zyudenchi to disable them, Kyoryuzin Macho is formed to destroy the Giant Zorima and Debo Yakigonte. Later, while Torin is a bit relieved that his nemesis would not be able to use Pteragordon without a Kyoryuger, Chaos gives Dogold an altered Pteragordon Zyudenchi to use. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Couple: , Suit actors * Kyoryu Red: * Kyoryu Black: * Kyoryu Blue: * Kyoryu Green: * Kyoryu Pink: * Torin: * Chaos: * Canderrilla: * Dogold: * Aigallon: * Luckyuro: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker, Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Ovirappoo (Gabutyra), Ankydon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) Songs *'OP': Vamola! Kyoryuger *'ED': Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (13-18) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 29, . *This episode begins with Kyoryuger opening theme, instead of beginning with a prologue before the opening theme. *Daigo shows the others a diagram of the Kyoryugers and the Deboss Army. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon, Brave 6: Stop! Candelila Sings, Brave 7: Angry! Daigo's in Big Trouble and Brave 8: Where Are We? Break Through the Depression. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 2, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 2.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢いかれ！ ダイゴのだいピンチ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢いかれ！ ダイゴのだいピンチ｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo